Christmas in Juno
by Moonlight Iris
Summary: Misaki is throwing an x-mas party and there's also a surpise for Usagi-San. what's this, why is he dressing like a girl. take it easy on me I wrote this just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to kill that she-demon of an editor, Aikawa had me working nonstop and I just made it home to my condo to find Christmas boxes all over. "I'm home." I called; well it is the first of December I thought as I heard a muffle voice.

"Usagi-San help me." when I found my twenty seven year old lover he was tangled in Christmas lights. I wished I had a camera because all he needed was cat ears and a tail and it would have been the perfect moment.

"Misaki what's all this for?" I asked as we managed to work together to get him out of the lights.

"We're having a Christmas party on Christmas Eve." He said the excitement in his eyes was bright. "Oh welcome home." He said giving a light kiss that a wife would give her husband.

"I'm back." I said kissing him back, and moving my hand up his shirt, he let out a soft moan and tangled his fingers in my hair pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. He got as close to my body as he could.

"Usagi-San." But before he could finish my cell rang. The ringtone Misaki set for Aikawa made us both groan. "Answer it." He said. "You need to finish your work and I have to start decorating, I already set out the invitations." He said and I followed what he was saying I didn't want my Christmas Eve to my new year's ruined, but it was as I answered.

"Hello." I said and Aikawa was laying into me, Misaki on the other hand looked at my lower half and then unbuckled and unzipped my pants he licked the tip twice and then started licking and sucking my member. My free hand was on his head and I was trying to talk to Aikawa as Misaki serviced me. He wasn't so shy anymore well only when we were by ourselves in public he still had problems showing affection and saying those three words though when he did say them I knew he met them.

"Usami-Sensei don't forget you need to fax over the rest of the edit."

"Of…course I'll get it done but remember I get the three weeks off starting Christmas Eve." I told her holding back a moan.

"I remember can I talk to Misaki real quick?" she asked.

"Sorry he's kind of busy at the moment." I said as I felt a nip and could feel it coming. "Aikawa I'll get the correction to you soon and I'll tell Misaki to call you back bye." I said hanging up on her and dropping the phone, I released in his mouth, I was trying to control my panting as I saw the smirk on his face as he cleaned his face.

"That should hold you for a while." and he started to get back to the decorations. I wanted to pin him down and fuck him but we both had things to do before the event came and we could spend that time together without interruption. I fixed my pants and stumbled my way up stairs, in my office I found something on my desk and it was a manga that Misaki did.

He finished school and to my and everyone's surprise I thought he just read manga but he drew it and went into the manga department as a mangaka, he did Shojo for the most part. I actually read them and asked him to always get me a copy. His old room was now his office and Kimi Nano was his editor. I had three deadlines, it surprised me how Misaki could get all his work done and still has time to clean, cook and worry about me.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Juno Romantica; Akihiko Usami AKA Usagi-San's father is a good guy in this his actually supporting the lovers.

Misaki pov Ch. 2

Five days to Christmas Eve and I had to thank Nowaki-Onii for helping me with the tree.

It's been six years sense I graduated from M university, it was by complete accident that I became a Shojo manga artist, I was just fooling around and drew a few things because of a contest I saw in a magazine, I actually won and I grabbed my sister-in-law and took her with me. We left Nii-Chan, Mahiro and Usagi-San to fend for themselves from Friday to Monday morning.

I looked around as I was leaving the bathroom, three years back the Usami family started getting loud about Usagi-San not being married at thirty six years old. Usami-San came and found me telling me what was happening and what he said that he had a lover.

"I'm so sorry Takashi-Kun I was trying to get them off the subject now they want to meet you but I didn't say you were a boy." He looked at me with sorry eyes. "maybe we could get a girl to pretend and meet the family." I shook my head.

"I have a better idea." I said pulling out my phone and calling Kaoruko-San. "Usami-San can you arrange the meeting next week." I asked.

"Of course." He said wondering what I was planning. That next week I was wearing a female kimono thanks to Kaoruko-San and was escorted into the Usami main house.

"Greetings Takashi-San." Kaoruko-San said with a smile. Usami-San was shocked along with Haruhiko their faces were priceless.

"Hello Kaoruko-San, Usami-San, Haruhiko-San." I said with a bow. The rest of the family greeted me and I sat down drinking tea. Kaoruko-San spent the last week going over etiquette with me and I did my best not to make a fool of myself.

The family wasn't too happy that I didn't come from a high class family but they put together some test; from flower arranging, cooking, and even how to put on a kimono(I was grateful for that job I took from my third year of college until I started being a full time mangaka). I passed every last test and they couldn't say differently after all I did these things on a regular day. They couldn't deny me to stay with Usagi-san and Usami-San was thrilled that I was accepted.

I remember after the tests were finished and he walked me to a taxi. "You're the only one who can take care of him; you're the only one who really knows him Misaki so please make sure his okay." I never told Usagi-San about the family I didn't want him to worry about it and sense I was use to cross dressing because of a job I never told Usagi-San about, I kept it hidden that not many people knew about it.

I figured I would do some shopping before I head home, I was going to do that earlier but I got called by Kaoruko-San's mother asking me out for morning tea. I couldn't say no so I had to dress up and go lucky I had bought some female clothes that I kept hidden in my old bedroom now office. I was thinking so much of what she said at tea. Kaoruko-San's mother was much like me she married into the family and knew how hard it could be to get use to everything. It was then that I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." I said.

"Misaki-Chan." Nowaki-Onii said.

"Uh hello Nowaki-Onii, Kamijo-Sensei." I said it was no surprise to Kamijo-Sensei; he was a regular at the gay bar before I even started working there.

"Misaki-Kun I thought you quite working at Alley Cat." He said.

"Yeah I did." I said and he looked me over. "Long story but I'm doing some shopping." I said. Kamijo-San wasn't as bad as he made people believe he was. My freshmen year was hell sure but I realized that he was just passionate about his job and didn't want people who weren't going to take it seriously around. I learned that when I started going to his office once a week to clean the mess that was Miyagi Sensei's.


	3. Chapter 3

I helped Misaki-Chan get a Christmas tree because he said his lover couldn't. I still couldn't believe his lover was Usami-San. Hiro-San laughed when I told him about it and said. "You just realized that now, they've been together since Misaki-Kun moved in with him. Well I'm not one to talk I thought they were roommates until I found out in Misaki-Kun's third year at M University."

Hiro-San actually like Misaki-Chan, he got sick and tired of the mess Miyagi-San made and when Misaki-Chan came into the office to return a few books Usami-San had barrowed stayed and helped Hiro-San organized it well more like asked him where he wanted everything and how he wanted it all organized.

Hiro-San and Misaki hit it off after that with Misaki coming by once a week to clean and make sure that Miyagi-San didn't make a mess again. Hiro-San said after Misaki-Chan graduated. "I miss Misaki-Kun having him around made my job so dam easy, all my lessons were organized by what I was teaching. Students papers were organized by the class and number." He wouldn't admit it but he cried when Misaki-Chan graduated.

It was as I thought of this that I bumped into a woman. "Oh sorry." She had a long coat on and as I looked into her eyes it hit me.

"Misaki-Chan." I said.

"Uh hello Nowaki-Onii, Kamijo-Sensei." He said looking at us.

"Misaki-Kun I thought you quite working at Alley Cat." Hiro-San said looking at the green eyed boy dressed in drag.

"Yeah I did, long story but I'm doing some shopping." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

A word from Moonlight Iris: Hiroki is OOC I know he is normally loud and proud but I wanted to make him a little nicer.

I couldn't believe it Misaki-Kun in drag the first time I saw the boy in Alley Cat was great he blushed, then again so did I after all at the time he was a student and he so happen to see me macking on Nowaki. I was a little drunk and the fact that I hadn't seen him in weeks hadn't helped. But still Misaki in drag was so dam funny; he looked just like a woman and actually looked his age. The coat was a knee high and his legs were showing so I figured he was wearing a skirt or a dress.

I seriously wanted to know why he was dress like that since I know he wasn't working for Alley Cat anymore not since he became a Shojo manga artist so I was really interest in why he was wearing woman's clothes. But no matter how you looked at it though everyone thought he was a she. That was a little sad him being a boy and all then you had Nowaki who was smiling like crazy.

"Kamijo-Sensei I know Nowaki-Onii is fallowing because of you so why are you fallowing me?" he said and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I wanted to know why you're dressed like that." I said.

"I'm going to make you help me with my shopping if you don't stop fallowing me." he said and I smiled.

"Well I guess you can buy more if you have the two of us here Imoto-Chan." I said, he sighed and it seemed like he gave up on tiring to get rid of me.

"Fine Kamijo-Sensei but you're coming to the Christmas Eve party." He said with excited but not wanting to trouble eyes. Jezz even when forcing he was polite.

"Fine with me." I said and saw Nowaki give a bigger smile he had been practically begging to go when Misaki-Kun's invitation came in the mail a week before December. It was then that I felt warm and realized we walked into a shop. It was a jewelry store.

"Ah Misaki-Kun not in your usual tomboy clothes, welcome back." A woman with a bright smile said. "Give me a moment." She said.

"Ayumi-San of course you seem busy today." Misaki said with a better smile then the woman.

We looked at the rings, necklaces, earrings, bracelets and watches in the glass cases. A man bumped into Misaki-Kun. "Oh sorry miss." He said and Nowaki and I both knew he did that on purpose to flirt with Misaki-Kun; we both had to keep our laughter in.

"It's alright." Misaki-Kun said completely ignoring the man.

"Looking for a gift?" he asked.

"I already bought what I came here for they are engraving them for me." He stopped at something he was looking at in the case.

"oh gift for your parents?" the man asked.

"Nowaki-Nii look at this." he called. "Hiroki-Nee would love it." he said and as soon as the man took one look at Nowaki he was backing up can't blame him for a man Nowaki was big even though he was a giant loveable dog he could turn into a wolf in a second. The man left Misaki alone after that and I was blushing because of what he called me, Nowaki was looking at the bracelet that Misaki pointed out and I had to admit it was beautiful.

"Misaki-Kun." Ayumi-San called. He walked over and she pulled out something I couldn't make out Nowaki seemed to know what it was because he had a big smile on his face.

"It's perfect." He said smiling a smile that I was sure was reserved for that Baka Akihiko. I swear that was who this gift was for that man didn't know what he had going for him, here his lover was willing to dress in girls clothes and pretend to be a woman for him (I did wonder why, I remembered the sales woman said. Ah Misaki-Kun not in your usual tomboy clothes" it made me think).

Nowaki really did offer to help Misaki-Kun with his shopping and we didn't have anywhere else to go, in fact before we literally bumped into Misaki-Kun we were planning on going home with a bottle of sake and make an early dinner.

Misaki-Kun took us up on that offer after making sure we really didn't have things else to do. The boy didn't like to trouble anyone but didn't mind if people trouble him. He reminded me so much of the giant puppy at my side. Even if he did say he would make us help he didn't mean it and I knew he didn't.

After two hours of shopping, usually toy stores and clothing stores and a massive horded of guys hitting on Misaki-Kun—he took us to a café and bought us coffee to warm us up; I don't blame him, he took off the coat when we got into the café, it was red and was above the knee in length—his legs must be cold. I wonder what excuse he would give if someone he knew saw him in that. He didn't give one to us because we both seen him in the clothes before, and neither of us would tell.

"Misaki-Kun you really need a haircut, not that it doesn't look good on you." I said taking in the chopsticks he had holding his hair up nicely.

He rolled his eyes and teased. "Look who's talking Hi-Chan." He pulled lightly on a stranded of my hair. Well yeah I needed one to it was just too cold the nickname made me blush but I think I could get use to it (maybe).


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting at a table in a café with Aikawa and Isaka, my Misaki walked in with Nowaki and Hiroki. I thought something was off when I saw his hair up like a girls and he was wearing making-up. When he took off the coat I almost spited out my drink, not only was he wearing make-up and his hair like a girl which I just thought he stopped by the hospital. Those kids like to dress him up, but he was wearing a red above the knee dress with black knee high boots which had heels.

They didn't see us as for the fact that we were in a corner. I saw Misaki wave to someone behind the counter as he grabbed three menus from the host stand and then brought the two men over to a table.

Two tables over and one down so we could hear everything they said. Aikawa was in fan girl mode in that moment and was gushing over the outfit Misaki was in, Isaka was well stunned by the look on his face and it didn't look like he was going to recover anytime soon, and me I was trying to not get up and go over there.

It would be so nice to be home with him right now, why couldn't he wear that at home I thought.

"Misaki-Kun you really need a haircut, not that it doesn't look good on you." Hiroki said sipping on his cup of coffee.

"Look who's talking Hi-Chan." Misaki said in the feminine pronunciation, which made Aikawa squeal in delight. He took a piece of Hiroki's hair and pulled it genteelly.

Some girls came over and Misaki got up and hugged them, they didn't seem surprise that he was wearing girls close.

"It's been so long Misaki-Chan, did you get it." One girl said giggling.

"Yeah today." he said pulling something I couldn't see out and showed it to the women, the women all squealed in delight.

"How's your job going?" the red head asked.

"Good I finished all my deadline last month."

My Misaki was so cute, but really what was that bar they talked about and why was he dressed like that. "Misaki-Chan please for old times' sake, please sing." The red head asked

"What why do you want to hear me sing?" he asked. "Besides I'm with some friends right now." He said.

"Go for it Misaki-Kun." Hiroki said laughing.

"Alright, come on Onii-San." He said with a teasing grin to Hiroki. "We'll sing a duet." Nowaki smiled and got up with Misaki to the stage.

Misaki and Nowaki looked at the list of songs and Misaki smiled and Nowaki nodded. It was an English song, Nowaki started.

Nowaki) Don't go breaking my heart

Misaki) I couldn't if I tried

Nowaki) Honey if I get restless

Misaki) Baby you're not that kind

Nowaki) Don't go breaking my heart

Misaki) You take the weight off me

Nowaki) Honey when you knocked on my door

Misaki) I gave you my key

Both) oooh Nobody knows it

Nowaki) When I was down

Misaki) I was your clown

Both) oooh Nobody knows it

Nowaki) Right from the start

Misaki) I gave you my heart

Misaki) oooo I gave you my heart

Nowaki) So don't go breaking my heart

Misaki) I won't go breaking your heart

Both) Don't go breaking my heart

Nowaki) And nobody told us

Misaki)'Cause nobody showed us

Nowaki) And now it's up to us babe

Misaki) I think we can make it

Nowaki) So don't misunderstand me

Misaki) You put the light in my life

Nowaki) You put the sparks to the flame

Misaki) I've got your heart in my sights

Both) oooh Nobody knows it

Nowaki) when I was down

Misaki) I was your clown

Both) oooh nobody knows it

Nowaki) right from the start

Misaki) I gave you my heart

Misaki) oooo I gave you my heart

Nowaki) don't go breaking my heart

Misaki) I won't go breaking your heart

Both) don't go breaking my heart

Misaki…actually could sing and I mean sing; so could Hiroki's giant lover, they looked so good up there and Misaki was flirting it made me jealous.

When the song ended Nowaki came back and sat down next to Hiroki who was giving him a jealous glare. I heard him say. "What are you jealous about?"

"You look so good up there with him, especially with him dress like that." Hiroki said face getting red and he wasn't looking at his lover. The raven hair man picked up the menu and shielded a kiss from being seen. This would make a good twist for my next book I thought and saw that Misaki was putting on another song; it looked like one of the girls had a request.


	6. Chapter 6

When Nowaki Onii and I finished the first song I could see Kamijo-Sensei it was funny. Nowaki Onii knew what I was up to and I think he wanted to make him jealous, I think I knew what he was hoping for later and that made me block it out of my mind. I didn't want to image those two that way. Rika came over and asked if I would sing one by Trisha Yearwood, a country singer in America, she loved this song called 'How do I Live Without You'.

I picked the song and the music started to play.

How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?.

Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I would be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?...

Please tell me baby..

How do I go on?  
If you ever leave  
Well baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know your everything good in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live

How do I live without you  
How do I live without you baby...  
How do I live...

It was as I finished that the café went quiet and then applauds were coming from the guest and staff as I walked back to the table I saw to my delight and horror.

"USAGI-SAN." I said and seeing his editors there too made me even more embarrass.

"Misaki that was so great." Aikawa-San said. "You should be a singer." Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Yeah right." I said. "That's just a hobby and it sounds better when everyone's drunk." I said laughing, she shook her head.

"I'm serious oh and thank you for the invite I'll defiantly be there to eat you're cooking and you look so good." She said the last line giggling in her fan girl mode.

"Hey Ch—Misaki-Chan." Isaka-San said with a smile, well at lease he didn't call me Chibi. "I'll be there too so thanks." He pulled my hand and kissed it. I wanted to slap him for it but it's what I get for thinking I wouldn't get caught.

"Yeah bring Asahina-San with you." I said with a smile his secretary was nice. After the see you soon I left with Usagi-San for home.

"Sorry I wasn't able to help with the shopping." He said carrying most of the bags and smiling the 'I'm going to fuck you as soon as we get home' smile. But he was also putting off another question.

"It's fine that's just some last minute things. Mahiro is going to have the best Christmas ever and you think you can keep the pervert acts until bed time, I want to wrap these and put them under the tree before they get here tomorrow." I said.

"I don't know you look so good in that I don't think I can hold back." He said, I turned around and kissed him in front of a crowd of people watching us and some were blushing at the sight of two lovers. I wrapped my arms around him—which wasn't so hard since he was carrying most of the shopping and I was wearing heels—to deepen the kiss.

When I pulled away from him and looked in his excited eyes. "Finish your deadlines and behave until tonight okay." I said and he smiled.

"You'll keep the dress on until then."

"I'll wear it for the rest of the day but I'm taking the boots off their killing my feet." I said walking again. We made it home and as promise Usagi-San kept his hands off me, he already finished everything he needed to do with work so he helped me with the wrapping, though I had to hide the rings, I also did most of the food preparation that night.

Bed time was different as he pushed the dress up; we had sex with it on. I wasn't really complaining it felt good, I did feel sorry that we got it messed up, it was after the four rounds that we finally settled down, it's been almost a month sense we last did anything. We breathed and now here was the question I really didn't want to answer.

I pulled the rings out and he smiled I almost thought I saw a tear come out of his eye. "Of course." He said kissing me and we went for another round after putting the rings on each other, they were white gold with diamonds it took me a lot to save for them but I wanted to, it meant more. It was after that I finally had to tell him about the family knowing and thinking I was a woman.

"So that's why you were wearing girl's clothes." he said but I held him.

"Usagi-San it's only around your family and of course the wedding I'll have to wear a wedding dress, we'll I rather wear a kimono. We'll have it at the manor in the garden for them your fathers paying for it and I already started planning." I said blushing at the last bit of it.

"Misaki why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you would over react so what if I have to dress as a woman, I don't care as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you." I said.

"I love you." He kissed me reassuring me and we went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

We were up and waiting for everyone to arrive, Takahiro and his family came first thinking they could help, Misaki wouldn't let them, especially Manami who was having her second child. They found out she was a month pregnant at her last doctor's visit. Mahiro was playing with Suzki and then the other guest started to arrive around five. People were talking and I found my brother, his wife, daughter and my father at the door.

I gave him a glare and he noticed the ring on my left ring finger. "I take it Misaki told you everything."

"Why does it matter?" I asked him.

"I never told him to do it; I was just trying to protect him and you." I knew he was right the Usami family would have a field day if they knew Misaki was actually male.

I talked to Takahiro and Hiroki was getting a little drunk. A few of Misaki's friends were there; it was just after six when Misaki called. "Alright time to eat." We all head to the big dining room that Misaki threaten to sleep in his office if I stepped foot in while it wasn't ready.

It was stunning everyone gasped, Misaki really out did himself with everything, it was one of the best Christmas Eve I've had sense Misaki and I have been together and to tell the truth all of my Holidays were better with Misaki in my life. We toasted and cheered and had a great time when the guest left after Shinobu, Nowaki and Manami pushed Misaki to relax and let them clean up, they wouldn't hear of him cleaning up after the work he did.

Takahiro and his family were spending the night so Misaki took Mahiro up and put him to bed. It was later that night as everyone said their good byes and Takahiro and Manami went up to sleep.

I looked at Misaki as he was heading up stairs; he gave me the 'are you coming or what' look. I smiled knowing what he had in mind I picked him up bridle style and carried him to our bedroom.

We started fooling around forgetting completely that his brother and sister-in-law was in the room right next to ours.


End file.
